Imagine
by shana.rose
Summary: A series of ficlets based on the prompts from the Tumblr blog Imagine Your OTP. Mostly moderns but will have some canon based ficlets.
1. Tube ride home

Prompt: Imagine your OTP meeting for the first time ever, just by a glance, and person A thinking that person B was the most perfect thing they had ever laid eyes on. Person A was never able to work up the courage to talk to person B until they found out that they're actually co-workers, and person B is the one to approach first with "Hey, haven't I seen you before?"

* * *

The first time he saw her, it was on the tube. Tom had just finished a busy day at work and groaned when he realized he left his book at the office. Sighing he looked around having nothing better to do when he saw her.

Her dark hair was in a messy bun with curls tumbling out. Her eyes were blue; a perfect shade of grayish blue that was looking down into a book.

His eyes started down to the book but stopped when his gaze reached her lips. Red lips that just begged to be kissed as she bite her lower lip before slowly releasing it.

Finally prying his eyes away from her lips he looked down to the book in her hands and almost burst out laughing. She was reading one of his favorite books on Irish Independence! He smirked, _Beauty and brains_ he mused.

Tom had never thought about what his perfect woman would be like but seeing her, he realized that any image that his brain could have ever imagined would never live up to the girl sitting down next to the doors.

He was plucking up the courage to go talk to her when suddenly she looked up and slowly moved her head around the room before catching his eye and smiling. His legs turned to jelly and all rational thought fell right out of his head.

He watched as she got up and put on her headphones as the doors opened and left. It was only after she left that he realized he might never see her again.

The second time he saw her was two days later. Same time, same tube.

A week pasted and every day there she was. The tube ride home became his favorite and least favorite part of the day. Favorite because she was there and least because he could never plucked up the courage to talk to her.

* * *

He glanced up at the clock and groaned. It was four which means he missed the tube which means he missed seeing _her_. He smiled wistfully, _it's not like I would have talked to her anyways_. Sighing he started back to his work when one of his co-workers called out to him.

"Hey Tom I want you to meet the new girl." Looking up Tom's mouth fell open.

There she was the dark haired beauty, his perfect woman. She smiled widely and he swore his heart skipped a beat. "Hi I'm Sybil Crawley." She looked at him under her eyelashes and her smile grew wider. "Hey haven't I seen you before?"


	2. Missing You

Prompt: Imagine your OTP having a Skype call. Person A's laptop battery is really low and they have to move. But instead of ending the call, they outlet hop the whole way so they can keep talking to Person B.

* * *

"I miss you," Sybil said shyly and Tom felt his heart swell as he looked at his laptop screen.

He smiled softly, "I miss you too love, so much, so very much."

Sybil smiled at him for a second only to throw up her hands in the air and groan in frustration. "Ugh I want to see you!"

"You can see me," he joked.

She glared at him. "You know what I mean." She sighed and then looked at him with yearning in her eyes, "Don't get me wrong I love doing Doctors Without Borders it's so great and meaningful and everything but I really_ really_ want-"

Sybil was cut off however by Tom's laptop beeping and Tom cursed. His battery was about to die. "Hold on love I need to plug in my laptop."

Her face dropped, "Oh okay I guess I'll call you back later-"

His eyes widen, "What? NO! Don't hang up!" He grabbed his laptop and placed it on his arm as he talked to her. "I'll just get the cord and plug it in as we talk!"

Sybil gave him a dubious look as she watched him search through his drawers for the cord. "Are you sure Tom because you know I _can_ call back."

Tom looked up, "God yes all I've wanted to do all day was talk to you."

She smiled and then laughed a second later when Tom began to curse. Shaking her head she asked, "Have you checked your briefcase?"

He raised his finger up to the computer screen and opened his mouth, "No."

Sybil giggled as he narrated his way to his briefcase mentioning the five day old pizza on the counter and the dirty clothes on the floor. Reaching his briefcase he pulled out his laptop cord.

"HA!" She shouted grinning widely.

He rolls his eyes as he headed back to his desk and plugged the cord into the outlet next to his desk. Smiling at her he asks, "So what were you going to say before?"

She sighed and smiled wistfully at him, "I just can't wait to come home."


	3. Necking in Peace

Prompt: Imagine your OTP wandering in a crowded city and trying to find a hidden, dark place where nobody could see them and where they could make out without being disturbed or watched.

* * *

"Ugh! I hate this stupid city!" Sybil shouted into the air stomping her feet. They were on in the middle of the city next to the river. Her arms swayed and Tom chuckled as left hand swayed with her. She glared at him, "I don't see why you're laughing."

He grinned and leaned over and kissed her forehead and mumbled against her hair, "Because you're just too cute."

Sybil glared at him which in his opinion only made her cuter. "I don't _want_ to be cute I _want_ to find a place in this damn city where I can snog you senseless without anyone staring!"

Sybil let go of his hand and crossed her arms and pouted as she bit her lower lip. A shiver ran down Tom spine. _I shouldn't be surprised _Tom thought. He had always found her extremely sexy when she pouted. It was the lips he mused.

Taking her into his arms he kissed her passionately. Pulling her as close as possible before slowly pulling away.

Sybil smiled lopsidedly eyes still closed. Her hands now on his chest and she slowly opened her eyes and smiled widely at him. Suddenly she didn't care where he kissed her as long as he didn't stop.

She leaned forward to kiss him again but he shook his head and winked at her. Raising an eyebrow but saying nothing he took her hand and she let him lead her down three streets and to the left into a park. Sybil laughed and smacked his arm, "Why didn't you tell me about this place earlier!"

He grinned as he pulled her towards a cluster of trees and gently pushed her against a tree. He leaned in close, his face a hair's width from hers and said, "You never asked." Before closing the distance and kissing her soundly.


	4. Stuck

**A/N: This one's a bit of the long one but I think it was worth it **

**I usually use Italics for thoughts but for this chapter the Italic words are a flashback.**

Prompt: Imagine your OTP stuck on the side of the road after their car dies. It's cold, and they're in the middle of nowhere, and despite their initial dislike for each other they're forced to squash into the backseat and huddle for warmth. They make awkward teasing jokes about personal space but end up falling asleep with their heads on each other's shoulders.

* * *

Tom glanced away from the road at for a second at his Sybil Crawley. She was staring out the window with her arms crossed at her chest. She looks at him and glares. _'_You're not getting a kiss goodnight that's for sure,_' _he thinks to himself drily. Though he knows that if it's anyone blame it's him.

"_I'm telling you Tom, this girl is perfect for you!" Matthew said smiling rather proudly at for finding and setting up his best mate Tom with his perfect girl._

_Tom however wasn't convinced. "Oh yes because my perfect girl is some snobby rich girl," he said sarcastically._

"_Tom-"Matthew tried to cut him off but he wouldn't hear of it._

"_I'm serious Matthew! I mean I know she's your girlfriend's sister but in what universe would you ever think that I'd like some shallow-"_

"_Tom-"_

"_Vapid, self-obsessed, brainless country club girl-"_

_Matthew faced was pale, "TOM-"_

_But Tom needed to finished, "who's never worked a day in her life!"_

"_Finished?" Tom nodded only to realize a second later that the voice that had responded back was not Matthew's but a woman's. Turning around slowly he saw Mary, Matthew's girlfriend, and his "date"._

_She smiled it was clear though that she was pissed out. As her eyes glared daggers at him she said, "Hi I'm Sybil Crawley. The snobby shallow vapid self-obsessed brainless rich country club girl who made the HUGE mistake of letting her sister set her up."_

And the night only got worse after that. Matthew, being highly allergic to raspberries, decided to try the special of the night not knowing that there were raspberries in the sauce had to be rushed to the hospital leaving Tom to drive Sybil home.

Tom was thinking about some of _her_ choice words of the night wondering if she was always this bitchy or if that was his fault too when it happened. The car suddenly stopped. He frowned and tried and turned the key, the engines roared but died a second causing Tom to curse. He mumbled an apology to the woman besides him as he climbed out of the car.

Popping up the engine he rubbed his hands together before reaching down and touching the engine. He swore again as he looked around.

Sybil climbed out she pulled her coat closer to herself and said drily, "I'm out of service. You?"

Fumbling his hands into his pocket he found his phone and shook his head. She laughed for the first time that night, "Great just great." She waltzed over to him and peeked at the engine. Glancing at the engine she remarked, "You need a new transmission."

Tom looked up glaring about to retort that he knew when a thought struck him. "How'd you know that?"

Sybil looked out in the distance hoping to see some car lights. "Growing up I used to watch our driver fix my father's antique cars. By the time I was seventeen I could rebuild an engine all on my own."

Tom was stupefied. His mouth hung over in both surprised and in awe. She smirked, "How's that for a snobby girl?"

He winced, "I'm sorry about that really. I didn't mean it-"

She snorted, "Right."

She turned her back to him and he gently placed his hand on her arm and slowly turned her around. "I just said those things to try and get out of the date." She looked at him curiously but waited for him to continue. "Not because you come from a rich family- I could care less about that but well-" Tom sighed. "I tend to wear my heart of my sleeve and my last relationship ended rather badly. She broke my heart in two so when Matthew declared he found me 'my perfect girl' I was afraid that…"

"That I might hurt you too?" Sybil whispered softly her eyes softening.

Tom blushed, "Maybe. If the date when well and we decided to keep seeing each other."

"Why don't we start over," Looking up at him and smiling brightly she continued. "Hi I'm Sybil Crawley it's nice to meet you."

He took her hand and squeezed it. "Tom Branson and the pleasure is all mine."

They stared at each other for a few moments when they realized how cold it was and they decided to climb into the back and huddle together to keep warm. Using her coat to cover their legs and his to cover their upper bodies the two started talking. Easily falling into conversation, the two quickly realized how much they had in common.

* * *

Tom woke up to a tapping at the window. He sighed and rubbed his face against the softness against his cheek. He frowned, his pillow was soft but it certainly didn't feel like this. Slowly opening his eyes the first thing he saw was dark hair.

His head was lying onto of Sybil's. Moving his head slowly away so as not to wake her he smiled back he noticed that only was her head on his shoulder and that her hand on his chest but that she was smiling, quite contently.


	5. Hair

**A/N: Hello! This one is actually not going to be a modern. It takes place while Sybil & Tom were living in Dublin.**

Prompt: Imagine that Person A offers themselves to brush people B's hair, and keeps thinking on how wonderful their hair feels between their fingers.

* * *

Sybil groaned as the brush got stuck in her hair, _again_. She had had a long day at the hospital, a nasty flu had reached Dublin and she had ten patients get sick on her one of them on her hair.

She had taken a bath but unfortunately it had not all come out. Sighing Sybil got up ready to wash her hair again when she heard the door open.

"Love I'm home!" Tom shouted as he hung his coat and placed his briefcase on the side table next to the door. Walking through their flat Tom wondered where his wife had gone, "Sybil?"

"In here!" She called from the bathroom. Tom pushed in to see his lovely wife pouring water into a basin.

Leaning against the doorframe Tom crossed his arms, "What are you doing?"

"Washing my hair again," She groaned pouting her lips. He raised his eyebrow waiting for me to elaborate. Sighing Sybil frowned, "I got sick in my hair."

"My poor darlin'," he said frowning sympathetically. Watching as she dunked her head into the basin and tried to wash it herself Tom sighed and pulled a chair from the hallway. "Here let me."

Sybil nodded allowing her husband to run his hands through her hair as she sat in the chair.

After making sure her hair was wet he rubbed some soap into his hands and massaged her sculp. He smiled as he heard Sybil sigh happily. He loves how soft her hair is, how it feels between his fingers and washes her hair.

They stay like this for a few minutes, her sighing happily as he washes and massages all her long day away and him playing her hair with the excuse of washing it. He finally stops grabbing a towel off their rack and softly drying her long gorgeous curls.

Smiling as she stands up she turned around and places a kiss on his cheek before walking into their bedroom. Tom followed and watching as she cheerful skipped into their room and headed towards her vanity. It was just a small table with a mirror leaning against the wall but she insisted that she it was just what she wanted. He doubted it was as nice as the one she had at Downton but he was the best he could do for now.

She picked up her brush and began to run it through her hair when she saw him staring at her through her. Sybil smiled her eyes laughing as held out the brush for him. Tom grinned and waltz over plucking the brush from her hand. Brushing her hair and running his hands through her hair every chance he got thinking about how unbelievably soft her hair was.


	6. Treehouse

This one's rather short but I think it accomplishes the prompt below :)

Prompt: Imagine your OTP building a treehouse for their kids but when they finish end up having sex in it.

* * *

They were both gasping. Sybil curled into Tom's side while he was breathing heavily into her hair.

Finally getting her breathing back to a normal pace Sybil turned towards her husband and declared, "We're awful parents."

Tom scrunched his eyebrows together as he stared at his wife. "What are you talking about love? We're **amazing** parents." He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead, "Especially you. You're an incredible mum."

With a twinkle in her eyes she laughed as she said, "Oh yes because incredible mums have sex in their children's treehouse."

Tom smirked, stretching his back as he pulled his wife closer against him as they lied naked on a rug in their children's new treehouse. "They do if they've been working on a treehouse all day and deserve an amazing prize for all their hardwork."

Sybil swatted Tom's arm and rolls her eyes before letting out a happy squeal as her husband suddenly decided he was ready for round two and moved on top of her.

Kissing up her neck to her lips Tom kisses her deeply on the lips leaving Sybil breathless. Grinning down at her in that uncanny cheeky way of this his voice downs an octave as he says, "Besides we can't let the kids up here before we properly check to make sure its… stable." He then bucked into her with a roguish smile.

Sybil giggles as Tom began to kiss down her body, gasping Sybil mumbles her agreement. After all if the treehouse can withstand two rounds of their lovemaking then it could easily survive their three rambunctious children.


	7. Sparks

Prompt: Imagine person A of your otp has a mad crush on person B but they just don't feel the same way. But one night after spending the day together as 'just friends' person A playfully asks for a goodnight kiss. Person B begrudgingly allows it and unexpected sparks begin to fly.

* * *

Tom heard the knock on the door and called out "Door's open!" He then glance at the mirror and splashed some water on his face before walking out of the bathroom. He smiled to himself as she glided into his flat and plopped on his couch.

Sybil looked up and grinned making Tom's heart flutter, "I brought food."

Tom jumped onto the couch. He rolled his eyes as he teased her, "You mean you brought a lot of candy." Sybil had the biggest sweet tooth he'd ever known and Tom loved teasing her endlessly about it.

Swatting him on the arm Sybil grabbed the remote and began flipping channels. Tom smiled to himself, he had missed this; the two of them just hanging out, teasing each other. Ever since he had told her how he felt about her things had been a bit weird between them. While he knew in his gut that they could be great together she had made it clear that she only thought of him as a friend.

After two movies, some goofing about, and enough candy to make a diabetic crash Sybil looked at her phone and groaned, "Ugh I should go. I have breakfast with the family tomorrow."

Tom laughed, he had heard enough family stories to write a book. Giving her a boyish smile he sarcastically said, "Sounds like fun."

Climbing off the couch Sybil began throwing her things into her purse, mumbling the objects to herself as she piled them in.

Watching as she headed towards the door without at least saying goodbye he grabbed her hand and tugged her back to him.

"What? I don't get a goodnight kiss?" He joked.

Sybil laughed; Tom's playful nature was one of the things she loved about being around him. With Tom he always found a way to make her smile even in her worst moments. A two weeks ago Tom had told her he had feelings for her she had been worried that things would be awkward between them which they had been at first but after he dropped by her flat last week and told her that regardless of how she felt about him or in this case how she _didn't_ feel he would always be her friend.

Leaning down so their faces were only an inch apart she smiled and said "Night," before closing the distance between them and giving him a quick peck on the lips. Or at least, it was _supposed _to be a quick peck.

The first thing she noticed were his lips. They were soft, so unbelievably soft, the softness overwhelming her and suddenly all she wanted to do was take his lower lip into her mouth and bite down. Hard. The second thing she noticed was how warm he felt. She felt a chill go down her spine, moving closer she could feel his warm engulfing her.

After kissing for what felt like hours but in reality had been only a few minutes they broke apart. Breathing heavily she vaguely wondered when her hands had started running through his hair and when she began straddling him.

Looking down into his eyes she felt herself blush. Her entire face turning a bright pink. He was grinning cheekily, his eyes filled with joy. She rolled her eyes, "Oh shut up Tom."

Tom smirked opening his mouth to tease her only for his words to die in his throat as Sybil shut him up with a kiss.


	8. Mine

**Prompt: Imagine your OTP hanging out with a group of friends and acting silly and suddenly Person A licks Person B and then whispers "****_They're mine, I licked them"._**

* * *

Sybil laughed as William's beer came out his nose. His eyes wide at what Daisy had just confessed. Daisy was rather drunk thanks the several Long Island Ice Teas she had drank at Gwen suggestion. Not knowing that it had alcohol in it.

In her drunken state Daisy had just announced to the whole table that for the past week she had been having dirty dreams about William.

Sybil bit her lip trying to hold in the laughter at William's drink all over his shirt. "Wha-whaat?"

Tom rolled his eyes but Sybil knew he was enjoying this just as much as everyone else at the table.

She watched as the tips of his hair fell on his eyebrows. Without thinking Sybil leaned over and licked Tom's cheek.

He turned towards her with a raised eyebrow.

Sybil just smiled before whispering in his ear. "I licked you, you're mine now."


	9. In Public

**A/N: So since the last one was pretty short I figured I write another quick one for you guys.**

**Prompt: Imagine Person A of your OTP touching Person B's butt in public.**

* * *

Tom sighed as he checked the time on his mobile. Fifteen minutes. He had been in the bank waiting to put in his paycheck for fifteen bloody minutes! Shifting in his spot to see over the heads in front of him he scowled as he realize that the same guy who had step up fifteen minutes ago was _still_ at the teller.

Looking to his left he watched as Sybil aimlessly looked around the inside of the bank. Tom gave her a sheepish smile as he mumbled out an apology.

Sybil shook her head, "It's not your fault the lines taking so long."

"Still..." Tom said shrugging his shoulders, not quite sure how to end his sentence.

Sybil flashed him a smile before looking around the room some more. She wasn't looking for anything in particular merely filling the time when turned her head back to the right to see what was on the other side of Tom when her eyes when an idea popped into her head.

Looking discreetly over her shoulder to make sure no one was looking she reached over and squeezed Tom's rump.

Tom jumped as the contact before looking over at Sybil with a bewildered expression. "What the-"

Sybil giggled, slipping her hand into his back jean pocket before placing a finger on her lips and sending him a wink.


	10. Glasses

**Prompt: Imagine person A of your OTP needing to get glasses. When they come home wearing the new lens, Person B tells them how cute they look.**

* * *

Tom looked into the mirror and turned his face to the side and frowned. No matter which way he looked or turned the glasses just looked funny.

Sighing Tom pulled them off and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He had only had them on for an hour and they were already pinching his nose. He moved his head back to the mirror and blinked, trying to blink away the fog in his eyes. Squinting he could finally see himself clearly.

He tried to remember if not being able to see what's right in front of him was nearsighted or farsighted as he stared at his reflection. Shaking his head Tom placed the glasses back on when he heard the door open and Sybil shout out a greeting.

"I'll be out in an minute!" Tom shouted before taking a deep breathe; it was showtime. Taking a step out of the bathroom Tom shuffled to the living room.

"Tom how you seen the- Oh my!" Sybil said raising her hand to her lips.

Tom winced. "That bad?"

Sybil shook her head, smiling as she walked over and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Quite the opposite darling."

Tom however didn't look convinced, "Really?" Sybil giggled nodding her head. "Really. In fact I would go as far to say that their a bit of a turn on."

"Oh reeeally?" Tom smirked as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Sybil blushed which was all Tom needed to know that it was true.


	11. Anyone

**A/N: Who ever realizes where this song is from first gets to pick the next prompt! The song is Anyone Who Knows What Love Is.**

**Prompt: Imagine Person A singing Person B to sleep.**

* * *

Sybil was about to drift off to sleep for the fifth time when she felt Tom move again. Groaning Sybil turned towards him and glared.

He gave her a sheepish smile as he whispered, "Sorry love I just can't sleep for some reason."

"Really? I hadn't noticed." She replied dryly, opening her eyes and staring out the window into the busy Dublin night. Tom and her had moved to Ireland three weeks ago and while she was use to the quiet of the country night she had to admit that the sounds from the streets of Dublin were strangely soothing.

Sybil looked at her poor baby with bags under his eyes and decided to take pity on him, "What did your mother do?"

Tom turned his head towards her and frowned, "What?"

Moving herself closer to him so that her head was lying on his shoulder she continued. "What did your mother use to do when you know you have trouble sleeping?"

"Oh," Tom replied. He was quiet for a moment his eyes staring at the ceiling as he thought. "She used to stroke my hair while she sang to me."

Sybil nodded, "Alright." She moved up on her right elbow and lied her head on the upright hand. "My mother used to sing this to me." She whispered before she began.

You can blame me  
Try to shame me  
And still I'll care for you

She reached over with her left hand and began to stroke his hair.

You can run around  
Even put me down  
Still I'll be there for you

He was staring at her now and she could feel herself blush as she continued.

The world  
May think I'm foolish  
They can't see you  
Like I can  
Oh but anyone  
Who knows what love is  
Will understand

Sybil found herself smiling widely as he smiled back at her.

I just feel so sorry  
For the ones  
Who pity me

His eyes finally began to flutter.

'Cause they just don't know  
Oh they don't what happiness love can be

He was fighting to keep his eyes open now, to stay away until the end of the song.

I know, I know  
I won't ever let you go  
It's more  
Than I  
Could ever stand  
Oh but anyone  
Who knows what love is  
Will understand

Tom's eyes finally closed he was just able to mumble, "You have such a lovely voice..." before finally falling asleep.


	12. Sunburn

**A/N: Hey everyone thanks to everyone who participated in my fun little contest in the last chapter! For those who didn't know, in the second episode of Black Mirror Jessica Brown-Findlay sings Anyone Who Knows What Love Is. I highly recommend for people to check it out!**

**This chapter's prompt was chosen by the lovely dustedoffanoldie :)**

**Prompt: Imagine person A of your OTP coming back from the beach with a really bad sunburn. Person B spends the next day treating A's burnt areas, laughing at the situation.**

* * *

"Here," Sybil said passing Tom some sunscreen as she continued to rummaged through her beach bag.

Tom shrugged his shoulders, "Nah I'm good."

After a hectic week of work involving late nights at the office for Tom and early mornings for Sybil at the hospital Tom had suggested that the two take the day off and relax at the beach. It was a few hours away from their flat but in his opinion it was worth it. _Especially_ since Sybil had decided to wear her red bikini; his personal favourite.

Sybil frowned, she was sure he hadn't put on any sunscreen yet. "You'll get a sunburn."

"I'll be fine love." Tom said rolling his eyes. Honestly, sometimes she was as bad as his mother. Scooting next to her he grinned as he said, "Besides if I'm not mistaken certain person mentioned in the car that she needed someone to put lotion on her back."

Grinning back Sybil rolled over onto her stomach.

* * *

Tom woke the next morning with a pulsing pain from his back. Tom groaned as he tried to shift to his side only for the pain to move from his back to his arm. Slowly sitting up he felt the side of his arms and his back and winced. The last time he had a sunburn this bad was when he was twelve.

Getting up he walked over and put his shirt on holding the groans on the tip of his tongue so he wouldn't wake up Sybil.

The thought of Sybil only made him want to groan again, knowing that as soon as she learned the truth she would never let him forget it. He was determined to pretend that there was nothing wrong.

Walking into the kitchen he reached up for the cereal they kept on top of the fridge only to swear. Gridding his teeth he brought down the cereal just as Sybil walked into the room.

"Good morning," She yawned walking straight over to him to kiss him on the cheek as she did every morning. She placed her hand on his shoulder to pull herself up to his cheek when she saw him winced.

Frowning Sybil asked if he was alright.

He smiled and replied, "Of course." Before turning to get the milk when she poked him on the back.

"FUCK!" Tom shouted dropping the box of cereal. "What the hel-"

"Ah-Ha!" Sybil said grinning as she lifted his shirt up to find the heavy burn on his back. "I knew it! I told you, you've get sunburned!"

Tom groaned, "I know I know."

Sybil smirked but said nothing as she grabbed his hand and pulled him back into their bedroom. "Sit."

He looked at her questioningly but did as he was told as she walked into the bathroom. A minute later she came out with a large container of aloe vera and a glass of water.

Placing the lotion down on the table Sybil gave Tom the water and dropped an aspirin in his hand with a laugh.

He frowned as he took the aspirin and chugged the water. "This isn't funny Sybil."

This also made her laugh more as she began applying the lotion on his back, causing Tom to sigh in relief.

"Maybe to you it isn't," She said laughing. Teasing him endlessly as she reminded him of all the times he denied her offer of sunscreen yesterday.


	13. Airport

Prompt: Imagine Person A of your OTP coming home after a long time away. Person B is waiting at the airport. When Person A sees the other, he/she runs up to them, into their arms. Person B picks A up, spinning them around. A/N: So I'm changing the prompt a bit to fit my muse :)

* * *

Sybil bit her lip nervously checking the airport flight plan for what was probably the thousandth time before staring back at the baggage claim entrance.

Licking her lips she stared anxiously at every person who walked through the doors.

Glancing at the flight plan again she wondered what was taking him so long. His flight was suppose to be here now after all!

Moving her eyes away from the sign Sybil looked at her reflection through a mirror. She had gotten her hair done and was wearing a new blouse. Running her hand over her hair and shirt, she decided it would have to do. She knew Tom wouldn't care, frankly she could be wearing a burlap sack and he'd still think she was the most beautiful girl in the airport but it had been six months, six long months since they've last seen each other.

After working on the occasional political article and far too many public interest stories to his liking Tom had finally been put on an assignment that substance. Sybil had been so happy for him, ecstatic! The only problem being that they would be apart for six months covering the civil war in Syria. Sighing Sybil looked back at the entrance.

The first thing she noticed was his hair. It had grown longer making him look younger.

"TOM!" She was running towards him before he even had a chance to look up.

"Syb-" Tom hadn't even finished saying her name when she kissed him. Tom wrapped his arms around her, pulling her as close as physically possible. Separating to breathe Tom lifted her up and spun her in his arms not caring that people were staring.

Sybil laughed as tears came to her eyes wanting nothing more than to kiss him all over again.

Leaning forward Tom rested his forehead against hers. "God I missed you," he moaned as he run his hands over her face.

"I missed you too Tom," She whispered, "So very much." Sybil moved forward and kissed him again wanting to never stop kissing him again.


	14. Proud

**Prompt: Imagine person A of your otp wins an award, and person B is standing in the crowd beaming with pride.**

* * *

"How about this one?" Sybil said walking out of her closet.

Tom looked up from his book as he laid on their comfy bed to see her standing in front of him in the most dazzling purple gown. His mouth fell open, "Woah." His eyes wandered from her stunning curves before reaching her smiling face.

"You like?" She teased as she spun about.

He nodded, "When did you get it?"

Heading over to her dresser she replied, "Today." He watched as she rummaged through her jewelry trying on something only to replace it with something else a second later.

Placing down his book he chuckled, "Love you do know that the thing isn't til next week right?"

Turning around she gave him a playful glare before picking up a pair of earrings. "I just want to look my best next week." Taking off the silver hooks she smiled brightly over her shoulder as she proclaimed, "After all it isn't every day my husband wins _The Orwell Prize_!"

Blushing heavily Tom shifted into his spot on the bed. _He _still couldn't believe it, every time he thought of about him he wondered if he was dreaming. To receive such an award was truly an honor.

Shuffling off the bed Tom kissed the top of her head. As he tried to wrap his arms around her waist she swatted his hand. Raising an eyebrow at her she replied, "I don't want to crumble the dress."

He laughed.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen I am happy to introduce this year's Orwell Prize winner for Journalism, Tom Branson!" The moment he heard his name he couldn't seem to hear much else.

Glancing around the table he saw his friends and family all cheered him on. Turning his head towards his wife's smiling face Tom placed his glass back down and stood up.

Walking forward before he knew it he had climbed onto the stage. In the blink of an eye he was standing next to chairman shaking his hand as he gave him his award looking out into the crowd he laughed as he saw Sybil standing up from their table clapping loudly as she shouted out, "That's my husband!"

* * *

**A/N: The Orwell Prize (according to Wikipedia) "is a British prize for political writing of outstanding quality. Three prizes are awarded each year: one for a book, one for journalism and another for blogging." I'm sure you can see why I thought Tom would be perfect for this award!**


	15. Journal

**Prompt: Imagine Person A of your OTP has a diary filled with their deepest feelings for Person B. When Person A finds it person B become embarrassed, and apologize until Person B kisses them and says they feel the same way. **

* * *

Growing up Tom was often teased for the need to write his thoughts down. He had always found it easier to express his thoughts after writing it down first. He would write his thoughts on anything: take-out menus, cardboard boxes, the back of homework assignments, and once on a very paperless day on his trainers. His ma tried of scattered papers always littering his room bought him a journal for his tenth birthday. His brothers had teased him endlessly always calling it Tommy's diary but despite their endless teasing Tom even at the age of ten had been a stubborn man and refused to stop writing in it.

It was now sixteen years later and still his thoughts and opinions made more sense after writing them down. Over the years he had quite of collection of journals most of them devoted to his thoughts such as health care, current events, government systems, the class system, and his favorite topic politics. He had never used them to write about his family, emotions, or god forbid his feelings which made it all more embarrassing that his latest journal was all about _her_.

He was at the bookstore browsing through the store. He had a new journal tucked under his arm and was reaching for the last copy of the new Neil Gaiman book when their fingers touched.

With her sparkling blue eyes and dark curls slipping out of her bun Tom had been immediately blown again by her beautifully. They had smiled at each other for a second to long before he offered her the book. She had shaken her head replying that he had saw it first. After a bit of arm twisting he convinced her to take it on the condition that she lent it to him after she was finished.

After that the woman, Sybil, and him quickly became good friends. They liked the same books, most of the same movies (he never much cared about rom-coms), and very similar views on the issues he found important. He had quickly found himself falling for her.

The journal he had bought the day he had met her had quickly became full of her. When once he might have talked about the injustice of gender inequality in the work place now he wrote papers on papers about the exact shade of blue of her eyes. The journal had somehow become all about her.

Looking down at the journal he blushed at the words that had started out about his thoughts about the possibility of the current minimum wage being cut down but quickly turned into a four page essay about Sybil's beautiful and perfect heart. How she cared so much and so deeply after her patients and the world.

He was broken out of his thoughts by the knock on his door. Tossing the journal on the coffee table he opened the door to find the woman who haunted his days and nights. "Sybil." He said surprised, she usually called when she was coming over or wanted to hang out.

"Tom," She replied.

He chuckled opening the door to let her in. "Sorry I was just surprised to see you is all."

"I know!" She groaned, "I should of called but my battery died during lunch."

He smirked as she walked straight into the kitchen pulling out a bottle of whiskey. "That bad?"

Sybil sighed as she twisted the cap off the bottle. "It wasn't so much as bad as well- the same." He nodded Sybil had told him a lot about her relationship with her parents over the past few months. It wasn't that they didn't love her it was more that they didn't understand her view of the world. They tried Sybil would insist but at the end of the day it was clear that they didn't understand most of her life choices.

Walking over to the cabinet he pulled out a glass and handed it to her. "Why don't you relax on the couch while I order us some Chinese food eh?"

Sybil smiled blissfully, "You rock." Smiling as he watched her walk out of the kitchen he called the Chinese place six blocks down and put in their usual order, putting in an extra order of dumplings.

He walking back into the living room about to ask her if she left him any whiskey when he froze. Sitting on his couch Sybil was staring at the journal in her lap. _His_ journal. "Oh god."

Sybil whipped her head towards Tom, her face unreadable. She opened her mouth to say something but Tom beat her to it.

The words quickly began to rush out of his mouth,"I know this looks bad but I swear its not what it looks like! I mean yes I have a journal that filled with pages all about you but I swear it wasn't on purpose! I just can't stop thinking about you." Pacing back and forth and running his hands through his hair he kept talking to scared to look at her. "God I must look like some kind of stalker but I swear Sybil I'm not! I-"

His words died on his tongue as her lips found his. He was stunned, frozen when he realized that she was actually kissing him and finally let himself kiss her back. They stayed like that for what felt like hours relishing the feel of the other's lips when Tom broke the kiss needing air. They were both breathing heavily and smiling shyly each other.

He stared at her opening his mouth and closing it not knowing what to say finally he whispered, "Why?"

Her cheeks a lovely shade of pink. She stepped forward raising her hand to stroke the side of his face as she said, "Because I can't stop thinking about you either."

* * *

**A/N: So this one turned out much longer than most of the chapters but I this chapter just seemed to have a mind of it's own :)**


	16. Jealousy

A/N: Alright guys I have the next four prompts picked out so hopefully I'll have them all up in the next week!

**Prompt: Imagine Person A is helping Person B pick out an outfit for a date with someone else, and Person A is growing more and more jealous as the day goes on.**

* * *

"What do you think?"

Looking up from his phone Tom glanced up at Sybil his mouth quickly falling open. It was a simple blue dress but with her lovely fair skin, her luscious dark curls, and her sparkling blue eyes she looked breath-taking.

"Beautiful," He mumbled not being able to look away from her. If she had noticed the way he was looking at her she showed no outer signs. The only sign that she even heard what he said was a small smile on her face.

Looking across the room to her dresser she picked up two pair of earrings trying one on each ear as she looked in the mirror. Turning around she asked, "And these?"

Tom frowned, they looked the same to him. The only difference between the two was the number of dangly things on them. Not sure what to say he just shrugged.

Sybil threw her head back in frustration and she moaned, "Tom! You're suppose to be helping me!"

Raising an eyebrow he replied, "I told you, you look beautiful in that dress isn't that help enough I mean that's really all you need right?"

Rolling her eyes she glared at him before huffing out, "Men!" and turning back to the mirror.

"Hey you're the one who insisted for a man's point of view." Tom shot back as he lied down on her bed.

Glaring at him through the window she replied tartly, "Yes because for some reason I actually you've want to help me seeing as we're friends."

Wincing Tom sighed. He knew that he's been horrible today but he couldn't help it, he was jealous.

Jealous of a man he didn't know sorely because he would get to spend the whole evening with the most amazing woman he had ever met. _He_ would have dinner with her. _He_ would be on the receiving end on all her dazzling smiles. _He_ would get to hear her bubbly laugh. And _he_ was the one who would get to kiss her at the end of the night.

Just the thought of it; some other guy wrapping his arms around _his_ Sybil and pulling her into a kiss made his blood boil in rage. Clenching his fist in the comforter on her bed. He quickly reminded himself that Sybil didn't belong to any men, she certainly wasn't his.

Sighing he sat up looking at Sybil. She had been getting ready for this date all week. if she liked this guy then he had to accept that. Standing up he hovered behind her looking at her through the mirror. Giving her a small smile he reached up and tapped the earring on her left earring. "This one definitely this one."

Staring back at him she tilted her head to the side biting her lip she asked, "Are you sure?"

He nodded, hoping the man would appreciate the effort she had gone through for him.

Tom stayed for another hour helping her with every element on her outfit making jokes that if the lads down at the pub found out he would lose his man card forever. He was in a way the perfect friend and somehow manage to hold in his jealousy. It's was only when he got back to his flat when the jealous started to become impossible.

All he could do was think about Sybil on her date. Where they go, what they talked about, what they were doing, but the worst was whether they have kissed or not. He kept imaging them in a heat embrace hands wandering and-

"No!" He couldn't take it any longer grabbing his coat he ran out the door.

* * *

Sybil opened her door surprised to find Tom at the door. "Tom?" She said confused but happy to see him.

He smiled scratching the back of his head he said, "Hey uh I was in the neighborhood and I was uh wondering how the date went?"

Leaning against the doorframe she shrugged her shoulders, "It was alright." She shook her head chuckling as she said, "Sorry I made you lose your man card for it."

Taking a deep breathe he looked her in the eye as he replied, "It was worth it if it meant I got to spend the whole day with you."

Licking her lips Sybil looked at him with an unreadable expression.

"Do you want to go on a date with me sometime?" The words felt rushed even to his ears but he had said it, he had finally said it.

Leaning her head against the doorframe Sybil only smiled as she replied, "I thought you'd never ask."


	17. Happy

**Prompt: Imagine your OTP in their uni years at different schools. Person A comes for a surprise visit and person B completely flips out and hops into person A's lap giggling and kissing their face.**

* * *

Sybil sighed as she flipped through the channels. It was a Friday night and here she was sitting on the couch in her dorm while all her friends were out on the prowl.

It didn't always bother her, being alone, usually she was perfectly fine being by herself on the occasion but tonight, _tonight_ she missed her boyfriend Tom.

They had met four months ago at her sister Edith's university. Edith, the new columnist at her school paper had bought her over to the paper to show her around. Edith had been practically giddy as she showed her around. Sybil was truly happy that her older sister had finally found something she loved, Edith was about to show her the layouts when suddenly out of nowhere this guy came barreling out carrying a stack of papers higher than his head knocking her, the papers, and himself on the ground.

The papers were scattered everything and for a moment she just took still, papers all over her and the man with the bluest eyes she had ever seen hovering over her.

"Shit," the man said in a- well to be perfectly honest- an extremely attractive Irish brogue. "Shit, I'm so sorry." As if just realizing he was on top of her he had rolled off and started to pick up the papers that were on the ground, never once stopping in his apologizes. "Sometimes when I get caught up in things I stop paying attention to my surroundings, I'm really sorry."

Sitting up she helped picked up the papers, laughing good-naturedly, "It's alright really. I was talking to my sister so I wasn't exactly paying attention either."

There were all sorts of papers- rough drafts- interviews, charts, and official looking type things. She had asked what they were for and he had replied cheerfully that he was doing an article about the current political climate in Parliament and how it was affecting new laws. They keep talking and laughing as they picked up the papers and it was only when Edith cleared her throat that the two of them realized they were on the floor of the newsroom sitting extremely close and flirting.

Sybil had blushed but Tom had grinned widely as he helped her up before asking her to coffee. It was four month later now and while on most days she could at least distract herself with friends or classes tonight her brain was swirling around thoughts of him.

Sighing she was just thinking about calling him when the doorbell rang. Getting up she shouted, "Coming!"

Looking through the peek-hole, she screamed. Frantically throwing the door up she threw herself into his arms. "TOM!"

She could feel him grinning against her hair as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and burrowing her face into the crook of his neck. "Happy to see me, eh?" He teased.

Squeezing her arms around him before loosening her hold so she could look at him she couldn't help but smile widely as she said, "Yes. Completely." She was much too happy to tease him about his impromptu visit at the moment.

Smiling soften at her she closed her eyes as he leaned over and brushed his lips against her.

She could feel her heart fluttering and instantly she was aching to kiss him again again. Pulling him into the her dorm room she shut the door with her foot before shoving him onto the couch.

Tom smiled at her, in that irresistible way that always seemed to make her toes curl.

He opened his mouth to say something but the words died in his moth the second Sybil began straddling his lap. Her fingers quickly finding their way into his hair and tugging his head over to hers as she kissed every inch of his face. She giggled as he looping his fingers through her jeans with one hand and immediately when to her cupping her breast in the other one.

Yes Sybil Crawley was very happy indeed to see her darling Tom.


	18. Hands

**A/N: Thank you to my new beta gothamgirl28 for taking the time to read this chapter!**

**Prompt: Imagine your OTP going for a winter walk around the lake, their hands get cold so they have to rub each others warm and breath on them as they sit down next to each other on an icy bench, hold hands and look across the lake.**

* * *

"Fuck! It's cold," Tom said shivering.

Sybil laughed, slipping her arm through his and interlocking their fingers. "Better?"

Tom smiled and said, "A little."

It was a cold Saturday morning and Sybil, seeing the first snow of the season, insisted that they take a stroll in the local park. If it had been up to Tom they would have stayed in bed all day but seeing Sybil's eager smile as her eyes lit at the prospect of a walk in the snow he couldn't say no.

Now looking out at the frozen lake, Tom smiled as Sybil pressed her head against his shoulder. "I love walking in the snow," She sighed blissfully.

Tom said nothing, merely smiling as he squeezed her hand.

Tom rubbed the back of Sybil's hand with his thumb. Her hands were freezing and for the thousandth time Tom wondered where their gloves and all their other things that went missing in the apartment disappeared to.

Tugging at her hand, Tom pulled her over to a nearby bench. It had a bit of ice on it, but Sybil didn't seem to mind. Grabbing both her hands into his, he switched between rubbing and blowing warm air onto them.

After a while, Sybil proclaimed it was her turn and rubbed his hands, kissing the tip of his fingers instead of breathing on them. She stated matter-of-factly, "After all a kiss can warm you up so much more than a little warm air."


	19. Better?

**A/N: The rating of this story has now been change to M. While there will still be chapters that are lot of fluffy first meets or dates, starting now there will also be chapters that take a more sexual nature. While this chapter does not go all the way, its a bit of a transition for future smut chapters. For those of you who do not like smut I promise to put a warning in each chapter that has smut in it so that you know to skip that particular chapter. **

**This chapter is dedicated to YankeeCountess who has basically been waiting for this chapter for a looooooooooooooong time!**

* * *

**Prompt: Imagine Person A of your OTP getting injured and Person B has to treat their wounds, which leads to Person B feeling Person A up a little in the process.**

* * *

Sybil was searching through the fridge for something to make for dinner that night when she heard Tom come in. He was groaning and hissing as he walked through the hallway, clearly in pain.

Turning her head towards the hall she called out to him, "Babe?"

"In the living room!"

Closing the fridge door, Sybil found her fiancé sprawled on the couch in his running shorts, gritting his teeth as he tried to massage his left thigh. He had several small cuts slightly above his knee and a few below.

"Oh baby, what happened?" Sybil asked, looking at his leg. She tried not to ogle him in his wonderfully tight fit running shorts as she traced her fingers against his cuts.

Tom groaned, "I was heading out of the park when this cyclist came out of fecking nowhere! I had to jump into a bush to get out of his way!" Hissing, Tom winced as he said, "I think I pulled something."

Placing her hand underneath his chin, she pulled his head closer and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm going to grab you some disinfectant." Tom nodded, his hands still rubbing his thigh.

Standing up, she ran her fingers through his hair before walking towards the hall closet. She quickly grabbed some cotton balls and a bottle of hydrogen peroxide, and headed back to Tom. Kneeling on the ground in front of him she dabbed his cuts, frowning as he hissed. "Sorry. Does it sting?"

Tom shook his head. "No, no it's my damn thigh."

Nodding, Sybil put the lid back on the bottle and placed her hands on his thigh. "Here let me give it a try."

Slowly, she ran her fingers against his thigh, probing the area to see where the problem was. Reaching mid-thigh, Sybil applied a little bit of pressure as she massaged him.

Tom leaned his head against the top of the couch. Sybil added a little more pressure causing Tom to close in his eyes in pleasure as he sighed happily. Looking up at her fiancé with his head thrown back and eyes closed, Sybil suddenly wanted to do this for a different reason.

Moving her hand up slowly, she rubbed his upper thigh before decisively grabbing his cock.

Tom was feeling more relaxed than he had all day, and he felt himself dozing off. That was until he felt Sybil's soft hands grabbing him through his shorts. His head jerked up and his eyes popped open. He was now more awake than ever.

Sybil smiled deviously as his arousal quickly grew. She enjoyed teasing him and causing him to writhe and pant at just the idea of what she'd do next. She decided to stroke him lightly so that he can just feel her fingertips, knowing that the sliver of touch drove him mad.

Tom moaned, clenching his fists against the edge of the couch as her thumb reached his tip and began circling it.

Watching his head fall against the couch, and his eyes closed again Sybil can't help but feel triumph at reaching her goal. "Better?"

Tom nodded and in a blissful voice replied, "God yes! It feels so good, Syb."

Grinning mischievously Sybil pulled his shorts down his thighs and moved closer. "And it's about to feel better."


	20. The Red Checkered Apron

**A/N: Warning this chapter is basically all smut.**

**Imagine your OTP having sex on a table. Eventually, the table breaks and your OTP ends up falling on top of each other. They look at each other and they laugh.**

* * *

It had been a long day at work for Tom and all he wanted to do was sit on the couch with a cold Guinness. It would seem, however, that his darling wife had other plans for the night.

Stepping into the kitchen, he immediately dropped his bag at the sight before him. Sybil, was in nothing but a short red checkered apron with frills and a pair of dark red pumps.

He tried to think of what he did to deserve this, but his mind quickly turned to mush when she purred, "Finally."

Before he knew, it he was across the room, picking her up and placing her roughly against the kitchen table. His lips attacked hers in the most passionate of kisses.

Sybil wrapped her arms tightly around Tom's neck, smirking as his hands ran up and down her back as if he was trying to feel her all at once.

Tom groaned as he pulled his lips away from hers and began to kiss down her jaw to the spot behind Sybil's ear that always made her whimper and moan. As he goes went between sucking and nibbling down the skin of her neck, Sybil was gasping. She hooked her legs around the back of his thighs and thrusted as her right hand started traveling down his chest.

Her hands were snaking down, leaving whispering touches against his body as her fingers finally reached their intended destination, his trousers. Making quick work of them, his boxer briefs soon followed his trousers onto the floor. His hands reached up and first untied the string at the top before slowly undoing the tie around her waist.

The apron was now on her lap and the only barrier separating him from being inside of her as he continued to buck against her.

They were both so in the moment that neither one seemed to noticed as the table inched closer to the wall. The only thing they registered was Tom throwing the apron onto the floor and in one quick movement thrusted inside of her. Tom groaned as he felt how wet she was and Sybil moaned in pleasure as he plunged in and out of her in quick successions.

They both knew that it wasn't going to last long. It was raw and powerful and they both loved it; the feel of the other's skin rubbing hard against the other as they both started to chase their climaxes. The insistent craving for each other reaching an all-time high as they thrusted and tightened their hold on each other. The two of them gasped for air as they came.

Tom leaned his weight against Sybil. It was at that exact moment that the table decided it could take no more and broke, sending Sybil and Tom scrambling on the floor over it. It was only a quick jerk that resulted in Tom being on the bottom with his back against the floor and Sybil flopping on top of him.

"Oh gosh!" Sybil gasped, "Tom are you okay?!"

Tom groaned, but nodded. Moving his hips up, he pulled out the apron from under his arse. Looking up into Sybil eyes, they both laughed.


	21. The Loud Couple

**Here's my contribution for S/T Smut Weekend! For Piperholmes who mentioned on Tumblr that she really wanted to see somebody try this out! M-rated and also on Tumblr!**

**Prompt: Imagine your OTP suddenly decides to get away for the weekend. They check into a hotel and spend the night making loud, passionate love, only to discover the next morning that they'd taken a room next to Person A's parents.**

* * *

It had been a long, long week for the both of them. While Sybil worked two extra shifts because of a flu virus that had gone around the hospital, Tom had dealt with technology failures, hesitant sources, and a problem with the printer at work that almost ended with the paper not coming out on time. So when the weekend finally arrived, they decided to turn off their phones and spend some much needed time alone.

The first night was spent rather innocently, with Sybil and Tom snuggled under the covers sharing slow languid kisses between naps. The next night, however, was far from innocent.

"YES!" Sybil screamed as Tom sucked on her nipple. He pulled it in-between his teeth as she slammed herself down on him, almost knocking him flat on his back with her thrust.

"Oh god Sybs," Tom groaned as he kissed his way across the valley between her breast and circled his tongue against her pert nipple. His hands moved down from her back to her bum squeezing the flesh as he pulled her closer, deeper.

Her fingers were wrapped around his short, light brown hair, her nails scratching against his scalp. "Oh Tom, oh Tom, _Oh Tom_!" Sybil whimpered. She was lost, so deliciously unbelievably lost. She felt as if every cell in her body was on fire. Consumed by the roaring fire of their love-making, Sybil slowly raked her right hand down Tom's back and across his arm. Pulling his hand away from her bum, she hastily pressed his finger inside of her, rubbing it against her clit eagerly.

"Shit," Tom moaned as he felt her hand over his, circling the most intimate part of her. He could feel her getting closer, on the verge of falling off the edge. Moving his head so that his forehead was against hers, he kissed her eyelids before trailing down her face with a string of kisses. He moved down her nose, her lips, across her cheek, over to the spot behind her left ear that always drove Sybil wild. And wild it did.

With his lips attacking her ear, his fingers wrapped around her clit, and his cock thrusting inside of her, it all became too much. Shouting his name as she milked every inch of his cock, she let the waves of her orgasm crash over her.

Tom wrapped his arms tightly around Sybil's waist, pressing every inch of her body against his as her delicious heat clamped down on him and his own climax came.

"Sybil, oh Sybil, oh my sweet, sweet Sybil," he sighed as he tried to get his breathing back to a normal pace.

Sybil reached up and lifted his chin. Cradling his face in-between her hands, she gently rubbed her thumb against his cheek. She didn't need words to express how she was feeling. Her smile was filled with wonder while her eyes shone with love and desire. Tom looked down again at her lips, her plum delicious lips and it suddenly felt like it had been far too long since he had kissed them.

Leaning forward, he kissed her. Gently at first, but as their mouths opened and their tongues stroked each other, the kiss rapidly became heated again. As Tom slowly slid Sybil onto the bed, he almost felt sorry for the people in the rooms next to them. He grinned as he thought of the sleepless night that was ahead for them.

* * *

Robert cursed under his breath as he banged his foot against the night table as he got up to go to the loo. As he cursed the placement of the night table, he felt his wife Cora turned towards his side of the bed. "Robert!" she groaned too tired to even open her eyes.

In truth, the night table was only the top of the iceberg. They had come down for a charity ball only to learn on their way out that the chauffeur had found something wrong with engine in the car and they would have to stay at the hotel for the night.

When they had first learned this, they merely shrugged and were able to book the last room for the night. Even before they reached their room they could hear them. They rolled their eyes at the obvious newlyweds and blushed when they realized they were in the room next door to them. Figuring that the happy newlyweds would be exhausted soon enough they readied for bed. The only problem was that they didn't stop. Every time they thought the newlyweds were done they would start another round.

Exhausted and tired, Robert and Cora almost cried from relief when the loud couple next to them finally fell asleep about two hours ago.

Slowly getting up, Robert started towards the loo when he heard it. A moan.

_"Oh yes. Yes!"_

Robert growled in frustration. Not again! Unwilling to lose another minute of sleep, he changed his direction from the loo to the door.

"Robert? Robert!" Cora hissed, groaning as she quickly got out of bed and followed him out of their room.

Robert banged on the door despite Cora's pleas to come back to bed, ready to speak his mind, when the door opened and the last person he expected opened the door.

* * *

Whimpering as Tom kissed down her body, going everywhere except the place she wanted, Sybil nearly knocked him off the bed when she heard someone banging on the door.

"Tom," she whimpered. Gently pushing his head away from her inner thighs, she whispered, "Tom, just tell them to leave!"

Tom groaned but got up. Smirking as he looked down at his lovely wife, her cheeks rosy and breathing already labored. Quickly pulling on a pair of trousers, he yanked the door open ready to glare holes into the person on the other side of the door.

As his eyes landed on the faces of his stunned in-laws, only one word came out of his mouth. "Fuck."


	22. Comfort Level

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated a while! I was focusing all my energies on the last few chapters on Married On the High Seas. Now that it's finished I'm going to try to post one chapter per week.**

**Prompt: Imagine your OTP just moved in together and are going about their usual morning routines, though both are pretty awkward and shy about it. Person A is in the shower and doesn't realize that Person B has hopped in as well. Person A turns around and totally flips out, but Person B just grins and says, "Mind if I join in?"**

* * *

It had been three days since they had moved in together and things were still a bit...awkward to say the least.

Sybil bit her lip as she made coffee. When Tom had asked her to move in with him two weeks ago, she had leapt at the chance. Being able to spend every free moment with the man she loved, what could possible go wrong?

She had never lived with a man before and she supposed that she had romanticized it a bit. She had imagined that they would wake up every morning snuggled in the blankets together looking into each other's eyes, him pushing the grocery cart as she read off the list when they went grocery shopping, making dinner together, just being together. She hadn't expected things to be so awkward.

She groaned knowing that the awkwardness was mostly her fault. For some reason, she was being so shy. When he woke in the morning, she would panic and immediately get up saying that she needed coffee. For some reason, she couldn't get comfortable.

"Hey I'm-"

Sybil jumped, spilling the coffee she had just poured all over the counter. "Shit!"

Tom grabbed a towel and quickly moved to clean up the spill. "Fuck! I'm so sorry, Syb. I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay Tom, really." Sybil smiled weakly, "What we're you going to say anyways?"

He nodded with a weak smile as well. "I was just going to say that if you need me I'll be taking a shower."

Sybil nodded. Grabbing the towel off the counter, she turned her head to throw it into the sink right as Tom leaned over to kiss her, her face hitting his chin.

"Fuck!" Tom swore as he rubbed his chin.

"Oh god Tom! I'm so sorry!" She reached up to touch his chin.

He smiled. "It's alright."

"Are you sure?" He nodded before making a joke and headed to the bathroom.

She groaned. _What is wrong with me?_ Sybil shook her head. Sybil had never been one of those girls who went looking for boys, but she had never been shy either. Sybil had had a handful of boyfriends, but she had never had felt so comfortable or at ease like she did with Tom, or at least how she _had_ felt with Tom before they moved in together.

Sybil sighed. She remembered how before if Tom had said he was taking a shower, she would have stripped down naked right there and strutted to the bathroom, calling over her shoulder if he was coming.

Smiling as she shook her head, suddenly a thought slipped through her mind. _Well why don't you then? _

The thought stunned her. Why didn't she? Before Sybil would have, so why couldn't she now?

Putting down the towel, Sybil pushed herself towards the bathroom. Plucking up her courage, Sybil quietly opened the door and slipped off her pajamas. Taking a deep breath, she opened the shower curtain and hopped in.

Smiling at the look of surprise and lust on Tom's face, Sybil asked, "Mind if I join in?"


	23. Butterflies

**Prompt: Imagine your otp holding hands for the first time, and the moment their hands meet, butterflies fill both their stomachs and they smile bashfully at each other.**

* * *

Tom smiled as she blushed from across the table and all he could think was, _God she's beautiful_.

The thought had been running through his head since the moment her dog ran him over in the park last week.

The waiter came up and gave them their check. After a few minutes, he finally got her to let him pay.

"Alright, but next time I'm paying," she said, and a thrill went up his spine at the mention of next time.

Getting up, Tom opened the door of the quaint café, the only place in town she swears that has her favorite tea.

As they started walking side by side, Tom wasn't sure who reached for who first. Yet the next thing he knows, there were butterflies in his stomach because her hand was in his.

He looked over and another thrill went up his spine at the bashful smile on her face, and he knew in that moment that Sybil Crawley had stolen his heart.


	24. Cleaning

**This chapter is rated M ;)**

**Prompt: Imagine Person B of your OTP cleaning their house in only underwear, and singing according to really loud music and dancing, then Person A enters their house after a long trip and getting turned on so Person A just grabs Person B and go have really good sex.**

* * *

Tom sighed as he carried his luggage up the four flights of stairs to their flat, colorfully cursing over the fact that the lift was broken. Again.

He smiled as he heard music coming through the door. _Sybil must have gotten off work early. _As he put his key into the lock, he sighed as he shoved the door open with his shoulder.

Opening the door, Tom expected to find his beautiful girlfriend listening to music as she cooked, flour or what not all over her clothes and her apron. He was not prepared to come home to his beautiful girlfriend shaking her hips as she vacuumed the rug in the hall in nothing but a lacy pair of knickers.

"And you can let your hair down, eh~" Sybil sang loudly as she moved the vacuum under the side table. "I know it's hard, know it's hard-"

"Damn right it is," Tom whispered into her ear as he placed his hands on her hips.

"Oh!" Sybil gasped as she felt something hard against her rump. Turning her head, she smiled. "Tom! You're home early!"

He hummed in agreement. Trailing his fingers slowly across her hips and down her stomach, he moved his hand under her knickers. Smirking as she gasped, he asked, "Miss me?"

Whimpering, she nodded, pressing her lips to his throat as his fingers continued to stroke her folds.

Chuckling, Tom pressed his aroused cock against her rump, loving the way she shivered and squirmed against his jeans as he pleasured her.

Sybil moaned as Tom inserted another finger. Rocking her hips against him as his other hand moved up to cup and fondle her breast, she gasped, "Oh Tom."

He groaned as Sybil said his name. He felt himself getting harder the more she gasped and moaned. Moving his fingers to her clit, he rubbed it incessantly, copying the movement with his thumb against her taut nipple as he bucked against her.

Feeling Tom at her core, on her breast, and from behind, Sybil felt lost in pleasure. Closing her eyes to the pleasure, Sybil shouted his name as she came.

Shivering as she slowly came down, she felt her knees shake and was thankful when Tom held her up. Slowly moving around in his arms, Sybil kissed him passionately. Smiling as they parted, Sybil grabbed his hand and started to walk backwards towards their room. "Let me show you just how much I missed you."


	25. Carnival

**Imagine Person A of your OTP has a little sister/brother he/she has to watch for the day who wants to go to the carnival. Person A decides to invite Person B, and they are mistaken for a married couple and their daughter/son countless times.**

* * *

"Whoa let's go on that next!"

Sybil chuckled as her five year old brother Robbie pointed at the swings as he tugged on her shirt.

Sharing a look with Tom, she grinned wickedly. "I don't know Rob. You'll have to ask Tom. After all, it _is_ his turn to pick."

The youngest Crawley had been talking non-stop about the carnival all month when the day before their father was supposed to take his namesake, he had gotten the stomach flu. With their father in no condition to take him, and the rest of the family unable to get out of their previous engagements, Sybil had agreed to take him and prepared to cancel her date with Tom.

Sybil had meant to cancel, but instead found herself asking if he minded her little brother joining their date instead.

They had only been dating for five weeks but Sybil already knew that Tom was something special.

Switching tactics, Rob leaped from his sister to his sister's new boyfriend. Putting on his best puppy face, he wrapped his arms around Tom legs as he begged, "Oh please! Oh please! _Oh please_ Tom!"

"Rob-" Tom started, but the little boy pouted his lip and refused to stop his pleas. "If you love my sister than you should be nice to me and say yes!"

Sybil felt her face turning red. Afraid to look Tom in the eyes, she half-shouted, "Robbie!"

A woman came out of nowhere catching the couple off-guard as she said, "Aw what a cute son you two have!"

The woman swayed as she ruffled Robbie's head as she slurred out, "Giving your Ma a hard time eh? That's not very nice."

Before Tom and Sybil could set the record straight, the woman was walking off shouting out, "Be nice to your parents' kid!"

Never in Sybil's life had she wanted to dissolve into the ground as she did then. Mortified, she was convinced that she had scared Tom off.

"Sybil-" Tom started only for another Crawley to interrupt him. "Rob get on the swings."

Robby's face lit up. "Really?" Sybil nodded before ripping off some tickets for the ride, giving him a small smile as she watched him run off to the ride.

She moved to look at Tom who was looking at her nervously. Taking a deep breath, Tom looked her in the eye, "Sybil about what your brother said a minute ago…"

Sybil closed her eyes, preparing herself for whatever he would say next. _You're a great girl, but I think we're rushing into things. _Or worse. _I think we should break-up. _"Uh-huh."

"I just wanted to let you know that I do love you." Sybil whipped her head up at his words. "Wha-t?" she stuttered.

Stuffing his fists into his pockets and looking the most vulnerable she's ever seen him, he replied, "I love you. I'm _in_ love with you and seeing as we've only been together for a few weeks I don't expect you to say it back-"

"I do though!" Sybil shouted. Her heart racing a thousand beats per second, she said quietly, "Love you, I mean."

She felt butterflies at the way Tom was looking at her, with such joy that he looked like he could burst. Stepping forward, Tom gently cupped her face and whispered, "Oh my darling, I do love you so much."

Sybil couldn't take another second of not kissing him. Fisting her right hand the back on his head, she kissed him, sealing the moment with the kiss.

So involved in their own little world they were still kissing when Robby got off the ride. "SYBIL! SYBIL YOU GOTTA- Ewwww! Gross!"

Pulling apart, but keeping their hands linked together, Sybil couldn't help but giggle at Robbie's reaction. Chuckling, Tom couldn't help but lift their intertwined hands kiss her hand in response.

Robby made a face and just as he shouted, "Geez get a room," a man walking by and joked, "How do you think you got here kid?" Before winking at the "parents".

Sybil and Tom blushed furiously before glancing at each other from the corners of their eyes and laughed.


	26. The hiccups

**Prompt: Imagine your OTP, just starting a heavy make-out session, when suddenly person A gets the hiccups. They try to continue, but the hiccups keep coming back, causing person A to be embarrassed and a bit upset, though person B thinks it's kind of cute.**

* * *

Tom groaned as Sybil bit his lip, her hands caressing up and down his stomach, causing every nerve in his body to feel on fire.

Moving his hands down from her shoulders, he slowly cupped her breasts. She moaned as he lightly thumbed her nipple through her shirt. She then began to whimper as he pinched her hardened nipple.

She fisted his shirt into her left hand, dragging his body over hers.

"Sybil," he gasped as she left a string of wet kisses down his neck. "Feck that feels good."

He pulled her face back into a searing kiss when it happened. He hiccupped.

The action causing his lips to shudder away. Locking eyes, he saw an amused smile.

Leaning down once more, his lips had just brushed hers when he did it again. And again. And again.

Tom felt a warm glow reach his face as Sybil started to giggle.

"Fuc-," he hiccupped again and Tom groaned. He couldn't even utter one curse to show his frustration!

Rolling off of Sybil, his face turned redder as Sybil's giggles grew louder.

Shaking her head, Sybil, when Tom hiccupped yet again, finally noticed Tom's crossed arms and tense posture. "Babe?"

He hiccupped.

Sybil reached out her hand and stroked his cheek, using her hand instead of her words to get him to look at her.

Hiccupping again, he reluctantly turned his head towards her. "Wha-" he hiccupped. Tom let out of a sigh of frustration.

"What's wrong?"

He waited for the hiccup before giving her a pointed look.

Sybil smiled widely before chuckling. "It's cute."

"Re-" Another one came, "-lly?"

"Really," She grinned as she brushed her lips to his and laughed when he hiccupped again.


End file.
